hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
HaRock
HaRock is a singer. Early Life Hayley Roombin was born on January 30th 1987. Her parents were never famous and didn't want their daughter to be. She said, "I desperately wanted to be in films and shows on Flubber Channel but I couldn't because of them". She is an only child. Career At seventeen years old she was signed to Galaxy Records and later released her debut single, Woah! which did extremely well and reached #2 on the charts, remaining there for three weeks. The same year she released a debut album, My Story. Two years later she released a second album, Glittery Dreams, which was even more succesful and was described as an "extremely luscious album with ever so suchly catchy songs". Despite this, when she released her third album the next year, it wasn't near as well sold as her previous two. Because of this she had an extremely wild tour, luring not only fans in, but haters. She was praised for her vocality and ability to dance in a large dressing gown. In 2010 she released a fourth album, Metal Crown, which was even more succesful than her previous three. She toured crazily, always wearing a giant metal crown while on stage. Her fifth album, Ha! Ha! Rock... was released in 2012 and was described as being the beginning of her strange turn. After disappearing from the singing world, she agreed to an interview on The Chatterables in February 2016 and confirmed that she was working on a sixth album. The album, This Beautiful World, was released in December 2016. Personal Life She was in a relationship with Kaleeko between 2006 and 2008. After they split up, it was obvious that Hayley was devastated by this life choice and did almost constant interviews on the subject, mainly to insult Kaleeko. In 2010 she started dating William Bareem and they moved in together five months later, declaring that once they had confessed attraction there was no going back. They got engaged in April 2012. The same year in June, she announced that she was pregnant and that she wanted the child to be as famous as she was. She claimed that she had ate the child in January 2013. One year later, it was revealed that when she had the child, William rushed it away while she slept and replaced it with a doll after seeing her licking her lips and drooling while staring at it "hungrily". When she woke, she ate the doll, later roaring when she realised it wasn't the baby. Although she hunted the city for it, William had already rehomed it to a safe location. After this she disappeared and couldn't be hunted down for a sighting. There were rumours about whether she could have possibly been taken into Yale, but her parents denied this and commented that she was "however indeed getting the help that she needs". She was spotted out on a stroll on January 16th 2016 and the next month appeared on The Chatterables, where she commented that she would now be returning to her singing career and was hopeful that her fans would still "connect with the music", even though possibly hating her.